villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Curtis Mooney
Officer Curtis Mooney is a supporting antagonist in the sci-fi/horror/comedy film Killer Klowns from Outer Space. He is a stereotype of police sergeants as being violent and short-tempered. His own bad attitude led to his death at the hands of Jumbo. He is the most profanity-using character in the film. He was played by the late John Vernon, who often portrayed villains in theatrical motion pictures. Plot Curtis Mooney appears, in the beginning, buying a coffee than having to wait a long time for someone to cross the road, which made Mooney call him a "son of a bitch". Off-screen, Mooney found two teenagers drinking wine at a park and brings them into the police station immediately. Dave Hansen, a more reasonable police officer stop Mooney from beating up the teenagers but allow him to book them only through the procedure and not with his own violent ways. Later on, the main character of the film Mike Tobacco tries to convince the police that there are Killer Klowns who were responsible for killing humans and placing them inside their cotton candy cocoons. Mooney claims he knows who Mike is and that he hangs out with the Terenzi Brothers, who operate ice cream from a company whose mascot is The Great and Powerful Jojo. Because of this, Mooney now thinks Mike is lying about the Klowns and rather the Terenzi Brothers are spreading this lie just to sell ice cream. Mooney gets annoyed by calls of residents about Klowns attacking them, such as being at the front door destroying property, stealing away wives in balloons, shoplifting, and several screams while being killed just when Mooney picks up their calls. Despite the number of phone calls, Mooney thinks he is being pranked, even when Dave Hansen witnesses Slim use a Tyrannosaurus shadow puppet to swallow people and calls Mooney to send in police units to stop the Klown invasion. Mooney is doomed when the Killer Klown Jumbo arrives at the police station. Mooney tells Jumbo, "Well son, I think you've made a big mistake". After Jumbo uses water squirt flowers to aggravate Mooney, he immediately handcuffs Jumbo and orders him to get into the prison room. However, Jumbo's hands fell off while handcuffed and Mooney places him in the same cage as he put the two teenagers arrested for drinking at a park. Jumbo cooperates with what Mooney tells him to do until Mooney uses his baton to whack Jumbo on the head. Jumbo gets angry at this and not even slamming the cage door shut makes Mooney any safer from Jumbo. Mooney claims that Jumbo will be begging for mercy but then the weapon-equipped Klown uses a party blowpipe that has a hand on the end to reach out to Mooney's neck and strangle him to death. Jumbo broke out of the cage, killed the two teenagers with his cotton candy gun, and turned Mooney into his ventriloquist dummy, even making him look like one on his face. Dave Hansen arrived in and saw Jumbo use his puppet to say "Don't worry Dave, all we want to do is kill you". Jumbo then released his bloody hand out of his puppet's back and dropped it onto the floor. Jumbo then tried to kill Dave but Dave shoots the Klown's nose after failing to kill him by shooting him elsewhere, causing Jumbo to spin around and explode. Trivia *He is the only human in the film that is a villain. Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Category:Horror Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Control Freaks Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychics Category:Elderly Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Neutral